coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 206 (3rd December 1962)
Plot Harry uses his day off to work on the car. Jed offers him £5 to take it off his hands. Sheila receives a letter from her parents asking how she's getting on. She tells Doreen they want her to live with them but she's staying put. Linda doesn't feel tied to Canada as Ivan hasn't started his new job there yet. She calls him obstinate when he refuses to apply for a position in Weatherfield. Jed hires Len to make a trestle table for his pitch and searches for "a bit of skirt" to help him. Mrs Birtles arrives unexpectedly to ask Sheila to come with her to Rawtenstall. Sheila and Doreen try to put her fears to rest by saying they never have lads in the flat, only for Jed to burst in, put two bottles of ale in Mrs Birtles's hands, and throw his arms around the girls. Sheila's mother goes to tell her dad he must take her away. Jed asks Sheila to be his assistant on the market. The girls send him packing and Sheila throws a vase at him when he pops his head back in. Linda notices how friendly Elsie and Len are. Jerry tells her about Len belting Dave Smith. Ivan visits the ironworks where he used to work and plans a night out with his workmates. He rows with Linda when she asks him if he can get his old back. Linda sees a friend of his at the Rovers, Tom Russell, who tells her that the firm did ask him to come back. The Mission Hall Players meet to formally vote in Swindley as producer. Jed submits himself for consideration but withdraws when he learns it's unpaid. Swindley is touched when he's voted in unanimously. Linda gives Ivan a chance to admit he was offered his job back. When he doesn't, she calls him a liar. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Mrs Birtles - Sheila Raynor *Tom Russell - Geoffrey Brightman Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Spare bedroom *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Unknown street Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mr. Swindley joins the players *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,442,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes